


Wrong

by a_very_large_television



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bunny Girl, Butt Plugs, F/F, Large Breasts, Master/Slave, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television
Summary: Makoto stumbles on a secret in Sae's Palace.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very good idea I received while talking with some others and I just _had_ to write something about it. It's short, but I figured I still may as well post it here.
> 
> Make fun of me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/verylargetv/)!

There was such a blatantly _wrong_ version of Makoto there, her tits so heavily ballooned up, eyes so dull and glazed over instead of the bright red fire Makoto always carried. That _wrong_ figure, with the wider hips and the fatter tits, was simply crammed into that tiny bunny suit - the crotch of which was blatantly damp, leaking wet and riding so high between her legs. Up higher were those breasts, stretching against the suit and looking so dangerously close to popping out at any time, and atop her head were the requisite cute little bunny ears. Downward were fishnets, so stretched they were nearly translucent, hugging those long legs and plump, round thighs. Her backside carried a white, poofy tail to complete the look - though, Makoto noticed, it was _on_ her ass, instead of just above - which meant the _wrong_ Makoto was probably wearing a buttplug tail with that suit. The most disturbing part of the slutty get up, Makoto thought, was that it was a two-toned black and blue - a perfect match for her biker outfit. Was that a collar around her neck...?

That _wrong_ version of Makoto had such a fat ass currently seated on the lap of Shadow Sae, grinding herself against the older woman, looking like she was biting back moans all the while as Sae idly stroked the short brown locks, careful not to disturb the fake ears atop her head.

"Wh-What is this...?" Makoto managed to sputter out. She struggled to bite back an urge to vomit.

"Oh Makoto..." the fake Sae said back, such an evil glare to her yellow eyes, an evil grin on those pearly whites. "How I've wanted to tell you for so long...."

Shadow Sae lowered a gloved hand in between her pet's legs, stroking at the slutted-out Makoto's pussy. The _wrong_ Makoto finally couldn't hold herself back, moans leaking out. "Mistress Sae!," she cried out, and a shiver went down the real Makoto's spine as she heard her own voice, stolen by that fake, letting loose a lust-filled cry for her own sister.

The wrong Makoto turned her head back around, and Sae brought her into such a deep kiss. Those yellow eyes kept a gaze on the real Makoto the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated as always!


End file.
